This invention relates to a method and system for analyzing coatings undergoing exposure testing, and more particularly, to a method and system for automatically acquiring, storing, analyzing, and displaying quality data relating to paint compositions undergoing outdoor exposure testing at various test sites.
Traditional analysis of indoor and outdoor paint test panels, referred to as exposure series testing, uses a manual and time-consuming process for generating data to judge paint durability. While color and gloss meter instruments may be used to generate some coating attribute data, often this data is manually acquired and manually recorded into a database for subsequent analysis. Other coating attribute data, such as cracking, flaking, and mildewing, for example, are subjective in nature, making them prone to variation depending on the tester's observation and interpretation. Yet other coating attribute data, such as reflectivity spectra, for example, is complex in nature, making it cumbersome for manual transcription. This traditional procedure, being dependent on the skill level of the tester, is not only time-consuming, but is also subject to systemic errors, including but not limited to, inaccurate data reading, incorrect data entry, and incorrect association of acquired data to test panel subject. Also, with a highly manual process, limited discrete data points may be acquired in a defined time window, which limits the quality of interpolated and extrapolated test data. In an effort to resolve some of these manual data entry issues in measuring painted test panels, an automated method and device has been described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,459,477, which involves measuring a coating property on a test panel by manipulating the panel before a measuring device, performing an instrument reading, and returning the test panel to its original location. However, such a painted test panel measuring method does not address all of the concerns and interests associated with multiple and different coating compositions undergoing exposure testing at various test sites in different geographic regions.
In an effort to advance materials analysis, well known image analysis techniques for characterizing materials have been applied to weathered materials. However, it is very difficult to analyze large numbers of materials efficiently because it is not practical to move large numbers of samples from an exterior placement to the laboratory for analysis, and then back out to their correct exterior placement. Such a process is logistically difficult and time consuming, and the handling may even cause damage to the materials undergoing testing.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a paint exposure analysis system that provides for a greater degree of quantitative data entry and comparative analysis among and between multiple test samples undergoing exposure testing at widely dispersed test sites as well as a means to manage the physical inventory thereof. The system proposed herein provides such a system.